Marco (Metal Slug)
|-|Base= |-|Zombie Form= Summary Marco Rossi is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Slug franchise. He entered officer's school at the Academy of Special Technologies after attending a state technical high school. Upon graduation, Marco entered the Peregrine Falcons (PF, for short) a special army strike force. He quickly distinguished himself in this squad, known for its severe training, becoming both first lieutenant and PF's leader. During the first coup led by General Morden, Marco scraped together the shards of the scattered government forces to reassemble PF Squad. Putting his own fanny on the front lines as leader of the resistance against Morden, Marco heroically battled on. With his close friend and partner, Tarma, he became the hero who buried Morden and restored peace in the world. Through his achievements, he rose to the rank of major. Marco held the squad together with his pal Tarma, the squad's true linchpin, and took part in the secret mission that crushed Morden's second coup before it could even start. Leading PF Squad in the midst of its reorganization, Marco laid waste, once and for all, to Morden's evil designs. After his first mission, Marco's resignation was denied when the top brass insisted on his participation in a mission to sweep up the final remains of Morden's army. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to High 8-C Name: Marchrius Dennis "Marco" Rossi, Intelligent Soldier (nickname) Origin: Metal Slug Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Soldier, Member of the Peregrine Falcons Special Forces Squad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (Of Metal Slugs), Martial Arts (Is an expert at close combat), some degree of Toon Force, Explosion Manipulation (Via Rocket Launcher/Enemy Chaser/Iron Lizard/Grenade/Super Grenade), Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Shot/Iron Lizard/Fire Bomb), Homing Attack (Via Enemy Chaser/Thunder Shot and jetpack's homing missiles), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Via Laser weapon. Can launch energy waves via Zantetsu Sword), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder Shot), Earth Manipulation (Can turn his grenades into large boulders via Stone weapon), Summoning (Can summon a big falling tablet via Monolith), Smoke Manipulation (Can create a blinding smokescreen via Smoke), Flight (Via jetpack), Immortality (Type 7) and Blood Manipulation (On his zombie form. Can even shoot a bloody beam from his mouth), Regeneration (Mid; Can throw his head as a grenade weapon and regenerate it back on his mummy form), Resistance to Transformation (Can turn back into a human by collecting items or by waiting long enough when as a zombie/mummy) Attack Potency: Small Building level to Large Building level (Can destroy tanks, helicopters and mummy boxes with his weapons. Can destroy large part of wooden buildings with a single rock throw and mid-sized buildings with a few shots from his heavy machine gun. Metal Slugs' plasma guns can vaporize human beings. Defeated Evil Spirit Incarnate) Speed: Superhuman (Easily outruns soldiers) with Supersonic+ to possibly Hypersonic reaction/combat speed (Can dodge bullets, cannon shells, lasers on-foot and meteors while flying on space) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily throw large boulders with one hand when using a Stone weapon) Striking Strength: Small Building Class to Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level to Large Building level (Can tank meteors which can destroy his spaceship and withstand large beams from the mothership that regularly vaporize humans. Survived atmospheric re-entry while falling onto water on a Metal Slug tank) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with knife. Dozen to several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: *'Handgun:' A semi-automatic pistol that has unlimited ammo, but lacks the heavy firepower or high fire rate of other weapons. The handgun almost looks like the colt M1911. *'Combat Knife:' Marco can use his combat knife for close-quarters combat when close to an enemy. Can kill humans in one strike and even hit multiple targets. Does more damage than a pistol shot. *'Punching Glove:' A punching glove springs out of Marco's backpack when he's crouching near an enemy. *'Heavy Machine Gun:' Has a very fast fire rate, its bullets are slightly more powerful than the handgun's. An upgraded version has a faster rate of fire and much larger shots. Starts with 200 ammo. *'Rocket Launcher:' Fires small, slow-moving rockets with great attack power. Can adjust rockets' trajectory somewhat to hit targets on different platform levels. An upgraded version fires larger rockets with much greater destruction. *'Shotgun:' A short-ranged weapon that has incredibly powerful blast. Is very effective at taking out groups of enemies when very close to them. An upgraded version fires a larger blast with double the range of the normal shotgun. *'Flame Shot:' Fires a large flame blast, but has limited range and a slow fire rate. Flame waves travel in a upwards trajectory when fired horizontally with longer range. An upgraded version fires a larger flame wave and is powerful enough to damage armored vehicles. *'Enemy Chaser:' Fires small rockets that chase enemies. The rockets are slightly less powerful than the standard rocket launcher, but compensates with homing capability and increased ammo capacity. *'Laser:' Fires a laser that can cut down groups of infantry in row and destroy large vehicles effectively. An upgraded fires a laser that's 5 times as wide as the regular laser and is much more powerful. Can be fired diagonally as seen in Metal Slug 6. *'Two Machine Guns:' Fires two streams of machine gun bullets as opposed to the single stream. Is fired from two sub-machine guns instead of the AR-10. Starts with 350 ammo, but is used twice as fast since this weapon fires two guns. *'Iron Lizard:' Fires remote-controlled missile cars which travel along the ground until making contact with a target by exploding and releasing a large blast of blue flame. Is very effective against infantry and very weak against vehicles. *'Drop Shot:' Fires large RPGs rather than rockets. Upon contact, a large plume of fire is shot straight up to take out an enemy above. Is very effective against light-armored vehicles. *'Zantetsu Sword:' A upgrade that powers up Marco's knife, allowing him to launch energy waves in-front of him. Is powerful enough to kill large numbers of enemies, destroy incoming bullets and armored vehicles. *'Thunder Shot:' Fires blue lightning bolts that homes in onto enemies. Pierces through multiple enemies at once, making it a very useful weapon for getting enemies in a line. Starts with 20 rounds. *'Grenade:' Marco can throw a powerful grenade that explodes upon contact with an enemy or when it's momentum ends. **'Fire Bomb:' Essentially molotov cocktails, which can cause flames over a large area and burn shielded enemies on contact. **'Stone:' Turns Marco's grenades into large boulders which trade damage and explosiveness for increased range. **'Monolith:' When thrown, shoots a beam into space and then brings down a big tablet, crushing any tanks or people under it. **'Smoke Bomb:' When thrown, produces a large wide screen of smoke that blinds enemies when they're in. Marco can also use these to sneak right past them. *'Jetpack:' If Marco loses his air vehicle/slug, he will receive and use a back-up jetpack, able to fly in the air and use homing missiles from its pack. *'SV-001 "Metal Slug":' A tank vehicle that features vulcan guns and a powerful shell-firing shells. Its sheer strength and weight can crush cars and knock infantry out of the way with ease. Intelligence: Genius (Could use the Rugname's computers with ease. Programmed a virus just for fun, only for it to backfire, nearly causing nuclear war and created an artificial intelligence called MS-Alice by accident. Has fast mental calculation processing and is very combat savvy) Weaknesses: Is a glass cannon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Earth Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Summoners Category:Military Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hackers Category:Pilots Category:Leaders Category:Zombies Category:Mummies Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users